(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surveillance systems and, more particularly, to a surveillance system including an electrical device and a housing for at least partially enclosing said electrical device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Private companies, government entities, and individuals use electronic surveillance systems to remotely monitor areas for providing security. In addition to providing and/or serving the general security requirements of a building or other structure, the systems are often useful for prevention and prosecution of such crimes as shoplifting and trespassing, among others. These surveillance systems typically include an electronic surveillance device for detecting motion, sound, light, or any combinations of such. In particular, closed circuit television systems including video cameras are popular for monitoring a plurality of remote areas from a centralized location, avoiding the need for security personnel at each of the remote locations. This technology reduces the cost of providing security.
With the increasing prevalence of remote monitoring by closed circuit television comes the requirement for installation of such systems during construction of a structure requiring such surveillance, and the need to retrofit such systems in existing buildings. Often the security sensors are hidden in track light, dome ceiling light fixtures, or otherwise concealed within a room for aesthetic appeal. Concealment of the monitoring sensor also provides for covert monitoring, which is often desirable. In addition, the covert location of the sensor protects the sensor from damage, and may frustrate a wrongdoer's effort to avoid detection by sabotaging the sensor.
Because most surveillance systems are powered by electricity, applications in the U.S. and many other countries may be required to have Underwriters Laboratories (UL) certification. As such, the housing for the sensor may have to be impenetrable from the outside before installation of an electronic device. Often, the housing for the surveillance sensor is simply a box that mounts onto a standard electrical plenum box. This type of housing works fine when builders install the sensors exclusively in a hard ceiling or other hard wall. Sometimes, however, a user may want to install a sensor in a tile ceiling. In this case, the sensor will need its own UL certified plenum box. Two different boxes are needed; therefore, for installations that include tile ceilings and hard ceilings, and installation contractors need two different sets of hardware to perform the installation.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved surveillance system having an electrical device and a housing for at least partially enclosing the electrical device and protecting the electrical device while, at the same time, the housing is selectable between self-mounting and box mounting.